


Anything for a Fan

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zagreus is a generous lover; he finds it easiest to show his affections through gifts. He never expected that one of those “gifts” might be a threesome with a minotaur, but it’s a gift he’s more than happy to give to Hypnos nonetheless.In short: Asterius fucks his biggest fan, Hypnos, and Zagreus enjoys watching it.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Anonymous





	Anything for a Fan

Zagreus was nothing if not a generous lover: he found it easiest to show his affection through gifts of nectar and ambrosia and anything else he could think of to show his lovers that he cared for them, or his potential lovers that he was interested. Not long ago, he gave one such courting gift to his beloved Hypnos, an autograph from his favorite shade, the Bull of Minos, Asterius. He didn’t attribute it to that gift necessarily, but it wasn’t long after that he found his feelings for Hypnos reciprocated, and acquired a new and eager bemate (both for sleeping and  _ sleeping together _ , as it turned out, though he could hardly be surprised Sleep Incarnate enjoyed a good nap in the arms of his lover.) 

At some point, however, it became clear that Hypnos’ admiration for Asterius went beyond simply the usual fanaticism a great warrior received. In the confidence of Zagreus’ bedchambers, he had once or twice admitted that he dreamed of the massive bull taking him by force and splitting him open on his gigantic cock. In all likelihood, Hypnos probably assumed that this desire would remain just that—a dream—since they hardly knew each other at all besides the exchange of an autograph, with Zagreus’ help.

Zagreus hadn’t exactly been planning on doing anything about it either, besides filing away the possibility that Hypnos had some kind of size kink for later use, until one day, his conversation with Asterius took an interesting turn, and an opportunity to bring up Hypnos’ interest in him arose almost spontaneously. Zagreus took it and, after a few minutes of deliberation, Asterius seemed surprisingly amenable to the idea.

“I’ll have to ask Theseus first,” was his answer, which at the time Zagreus took as a no, since he had a very hard time imagining the easily-jealous king approving of such a thing, especially if Zagreus was involved with it, and yet, the next time he saw the minotaur, he was informed the answer had been yes.

And so it was that he found himself currently the third-wheel of threesome with Hypnos and Asterius: a strange gift to give to his lover, but a gift he was more than happy to give nonetheless.

Hypnos, on his knees in front of Asterius was mouthing obediently at the minotaur’s cock, unable to fit it all in his mouth, but eagerly licking and stroking him to get him hard nonetheless.

“You’re doing so good Hypnos,” Zagreus said, running his hands up and down his sides encouragingly from where he sat behind him, and Hypnos moaned around the cock in his mouth at those words.

“Mm…” Asterius hummed approvingly, reaching down to stroke through Hypnos’s curls. “Does he like to be praised?” he asked then, and Zagreus looked up, surprised to see that he was being addressed.

“Yes. Very much,” he nodded.

“Then be a good boy and spread your legs so we can prepare you for my cock,” Asterius said, looking down at Hypnos this time, who moaned compliantly, and let his legs fall open over Zagreus’ lap.

“Would you?” Asterius addressed Zagreus again, handing over a bottle of oil to imply what he was asking.

“Of course,” he nodded, taking the bottle and pouring some of the slick liquid over his fingers before reaching up under Hypnos’ chiton to find his bare bottom between legs spread wide and waiting. He fingered him open with practiced ease, circling his rim for a moment to impart some of the slick of his fingers before pushing in, first one digit, gently prodigy until he could fit a second and then scissor them apart. 

“Just like that, sweetheart,” he mumbled into Hypnos’ ear as he felt him start to rock back against his fingers. “Open up for me… we’re gonna need you nice and lose if that’s ever going to fit.”

“I can fit it… I’ll make it fit,” he said, coming off Asterius’ cock to speak, but the bull did not take well to that, and gripped the crown of his head in his hand to force his mouth back into place.

“Who said you could stop?” he grumbled, and Hypnos yelped as the massive member in question was stuffed halfway down his throat, a noise that quickly turned into a helpless moan as his eyes rolled back and pleasure jolted through him. Zagreus knew he was really starting to feel it from the way his hole pulsed around his fingers, so he went in with a third finger and picked up the pace. 

“You like that, hm? Having a massive cock stuffed down your throat?” Zagreus teased, thrusting into him harshly with his fingers, but purposefully missing his prostate to keep his hips desperately rolling against him in search of that pleasure.

“Mmm…” Hypnos tried to humm a response, and though he couldn’t make out what it was, between the full-face of blush he was sporting and the wet spot gathering where his erection tented his skirt, he took it as a yes.

“Such a good little slut… I bet you can’t wait to be sitting on that cock, hm?” he said, and at the same time pushed in a fourth finger, so he practically had his whole hand inside of him.

“Mmm!” Hypnos hummed even more enthusiastically, and Asterius let out a particularly affected sigh, no doubt appreciating the way his reply vibrated around his cock.

“I think… that’s about as prepared as I can get him,” Zagreus said then, addressing Asterius instead, and pulled out his hand. Hypnos whined in complaint at the loss, but Zagreus steadied him with a grip on his hips, knowing he’d get what he really wanted soon enough.

“Hold him, would you?” Asterius said, taking back the bottle of oil and pouring the remains over his now fully erect cock, getting it nice and slick. Zagreus nodded, pulling Hypnos back so he was laid against him, legs falling open and gaping hole facing Asterius, no doubt twitching in anticipation of being filled again. Zagreus gulped as he watched Asterius get on his knees, cock in hand, and positioned himself to thrust inside, finding that he was nearly just as excited for that moment, or at least, to watch that moment.

His breath was short and eyes wide as he watched the bull’s massive cock press against Hypnos’ entrance, struggling even to get the head inside at first, before at last he breached past that ring of muscle, and slid halfway inside all at once.

“Ohhh-ahhh!” Hypnos threw his head back with a half-scream, half moan, hands coming up to grip Zagreus’ arms tightly where they were wrapped around his chest. 

“Shhh-shhh. Are you alright?” he asked, pretty sure the answer was yes, but not wanting to assume the pleasure was overriding the pain.

“Yes, gods, yes,” Hypnos nodded frantically, his neck limp and eyes mostly closed, though his legs were shaking, his whole body warm and starting to sweat. “Please, more.”

“Well, you heard him,” Zagreus shared a pleased smirk with Asterius, who proceed to push in the rest of the way, slow and careful this time, accompanied with a pleased groan of his own that was just barely audible over Hypnos’ wobbling moan. 

“Oh, oh, Asterius, sir, I—” he stuttered out, trembling from the intense feeling of being stretched so thoroughly. “I’m s-so full,” he finished with a whisper, and Zagreus could see what he was talking about—couldn’t take his eyes off of it, in fact.

Asterius’ cock was so large, Hypnos’ stomach was literally bulging out to make space for it inside him. Zagreus gulped then, and realized that his head suddenly felt light, and his cock twitched to life in his pants: he was a little more into this than he thought he’d be.

“You’re wonderfully tight,” Asterius complimented, rubbing his thumbs in circles over Hypnos’ hip bones for a moment while he let him relax, but then tightened his grip on his waist when he grew impatient. “May I begin?” he asked, and Hypnos nodded eagerly, his answer a gargled moan as he was apparently already too lost to form words anymore.

Asterius wasted no time as soon as the permission was granted, pulling back his hips until he was nearly all the way back out before slamming forward again, driving his cock deep into Hypnos and making him cry out again, somehow louder than before. He set a brutal pace, fucking into Hypnos hard and fast, holding him in place with a tight grip around his tiny waist like he was nothing but a toy for him to fuck, and Hypnos fell to pieces, loving every second of it.

“Aahh! Aster-Asteri-aahhh!” he tried to call out the minotaur’s name, but the vowels devolved too easily into moans, and soon enough it blended together in a chorus of pleasure-wracked cries, each moan indistinguishable from the next. Zagreus held him up all the while, letting him fall limp against his chest, head rolling back against his shoulder, and watched the veritable feast of a scene before him. Hypnos’ stomach bulged each time Asterius thrust inside, and he watched with rapt attention as his impossibly massive cock slid in and out of his comparatively tiny and delicate lover. It seemed a miracle he hadn’t split him in two, though the effect it was having on Hypnos was no less extreme. His cock bounced against his stomach, hard and leaking, and all too soon spurted the evidence of Hypnos’ orgasm, a scream of pleasure ripped from him at the same moment.

Asterius’ hips slowed, then, and he huffed a breath out through his nose, clearly having to restrain himself from continuing.

“Oh, no, you can keep going,” Zagreus said then, realizing he likely thought he had to stop now that Hypnos had come.

“Are you sure?” he asked, seeming hesitant, though certainly willing: wanting, even.

“Yes, please. He likes to be thoroughly exhausted, if you know what I mean,” Zagreus chuckled. “So you may as well keep going until you finish.”

“Very well then,” Asterius nodded, and resumed the brutal snap of his hips against Hypnos’ ass. Hypnos began to whine instead of moan, the pitiful little sounds of his lethargic, post-orgasm pleasure-pain all too familiar to Zagreus. His eyes were firmly shut by then, brows deeply creased and lips pulled down into wobbling pout as his throat squeaked something that might sound like a protest to one who didn’t know better. This was Hypnos’ truly favorite way of making love: when he was forced to come again and again, edging closer and closer to exhaustion with each push until at last he shuddered, spurted his last orgasm, and fell into a deep sleep. It was quite a feat when Zagreus managed to do it, but for Asterius, it seemed it was going to be no problem at all, his relentless pounding showing no sign of stopping.

“Oh, oh, ohh!” Hypnos’ back arched and his whole body shuddered as he came again, and from the way Asterius shut his eyes and groaned as he fucked him through it, Zagreus didn’t doubt he was clenching around him very nicely. Zagreus gulped then, the fact that he was completely hard already becoming difficult to ignore, but he didn’t want to interrupt, not even to disentangle one arm and stroke himself lest he miss any of the show.

“So good… you’re taking me so well,” Asterius started to mumble praises, and Zagreus found himself getting excited at the idea that he might be nearing the edge himself.

“Come inside him,” he whispered, but when Asterius made no response, gulped and forced himself to speak louder. “Come inside. He likes… he likes to feel it inside.”

“Oh believe me…” Asterius groaned, pumping into Hypnos impossibly faster, no doubt chasing his release. “I’m planning on it.”

“Yes! Yes, please,” Hypnos managed a few cognizant words at that, but soon fell back into mindless moaning as Asterius shifted to rapid-fire, shallow thrusts to get himself off as quickly as possible.

Hypnos’ whole body clenched up as his cock gave a few pitiful spurts of a third orgasm, and the feeling of him clenching around his cock must have sent Asterius over the edge too, for not a moment later he let out a deep, rumbling groan, hips stuttering to give a last few thrusts, and Zagreus could have sworn he saw Hypnos’ stomach bulge out even further as he filled him up.

Hypnos went boneless against Zagreus, fucked to sleep just the way he liked, while Asterius planted his hands on the ground and panted to catch his breath for a while. Zagreus ignored his own erection, spending his time littering kisses over Hypnos’ neck and cheek instead, mumbling to him how well he did despite the fact that he knew he probably couldn’t hear him.

“I take it he enjoyed it?” Asterius asked once he had a chance to collect himself.

“Oh, yes. He’ll probably sleep for a while, now,” Zagreus chuckled.

“Mm,” Asterius nodded, then focused for a moment on gently pulling himself out. Zagreus bit his lip, hoping it wasn’t painfully obvious how much he enjoyed watching the veritable river of seed flow out of Hypnos’ abused hole.

“Well. Tell him I enjoyed it just as much, when he wakes. He was… very entertaining to listen to,” Asterius siad.

“That’s your main take-away?” Zagreus laughed, though he didn’t blame him: he loved how loud Hypnos was in bed, too.

“Well. It seems crude to compliment his other main asset,” Asterius looked purposefully down between Hypnos’ legs. “But it was nice, too.”

“Ha!” Zagreus laughed and shook his head. “Well, I appreciate you doing this, really.”

“It was a favor for you only, short one,” Asterius reminded him. “Though, I will remember it, and him, fondly.”

“He’ll be elated to know that,” Zagreus said. “Though, really, I should be getting him home now. He’s…  _ thoroughly exhausted _ .”

Asterius chuckled at that, though he was already starting to clean and dress himself, so Zagreus took his own advice and spent a moment making Hypnos at least somewhat presentable before scooping up the sleeping god in his arms, and making his exit.

He soon returned to his own bedchambers, where he intended to lay Hypnos down to rest it off, when he remembered that he hadn’t seen any pleasure himself. He hadn’t particularly been planning on seeking his own release, but he also hadn’t been planning on getting painfully hard and then ignoring his erection so he didn’t miss a second of Hypnos getting railed by someone else. The experience had certainly been enlightening, and even though his erection had flagged on the way home, now that Hypnos’ soft, supple, sleeping body was laid out in front of him on his bed, he found himself starting to feel warm and  _ interested  _ again. 

He gulped, and moved to straddle him on the bed, reaching out to drag a gentle hand down his cheek before taking hold of his chin and tilting his head up to press a soft, wet kiss to his lips.

“Mm…” Hypnos moaned appreciatively, and Zagreus pulled away to see his eyes were half-open, though still foggy.

“Hypnos, you were amazing,” he praised, running one hand up his chest while the other pushed the hair from his sweaty forehead. “Was that everything you dreamed of?”

“And more,” Hypnos nodded groggily.

“I… enjoyed it very much as well,” Zagreus admitted. “You were beautiful, the way you took him so well.”

“Hmm,” Hypnos smiled, his eyes pushing shut again, though his lips puckered ever-so-slightly, a motion Zagreus understood very well. He leaned down and kissed him again, longer and deeper than before, then pulled back just a smidge, so he was breathing his next words against his lover’s lips.

“Do you think you can go one more round? I want… I want you so bad,” he admitted, gut rolling with heat at the mere suggestion of it.

“Mm-hm,” Hypnos nodded, though it seemed he was falling back into sleep. “Go ahead.”

Zagreus pushed up his chiton immediately, and found his breath neary taken away by the sight waiting for him. Hypnos’ abused hole was still leaking, the rim stretched and red, and when he reached two fingers out to give it a feel, found it loose and slick, so much so he had to wonder if Hypnos could even feel such a tiny intrusion. Quickly finding himself fully hard again, Zagreus fumbled impatiently with his pants to free his cock, and then gently turned Hypnos on his stomach to give himself easier access.

Hypnos seemed not to mind, his cheek squished cutely against the pillow and breaths still coming deep and slow, though from the occasional fluttering of his eyelashes, Zagreus could tell he wasn’t fully asleep, merely too exhausted to appear awake.

“Oh _ fuck _ , Hypnos,” Zagreus swore as he slid inside, his walls lose and warm, the remnants of his previous partner keeping the slide sick as ever. The squelching sound it made as he thrust in and out was absolutely obscene, but it only made Zagreus’ blood run hotter, his blush spreading from his face down his shoulders as he fucked languidly into his half-asleep partner. He was already close from how pent up he was, so all it took was a minute or two of thrusting into Hypnos for his eyes to flutter shut and mouth fall open, a long moan escaping him as he came inside, merely adding to the mess of fluids already there. 

He remained still a moment, holding himself up above Hypnos as he collected himself, but he soon grew soft and his breathing became even and heavy, his own bit of lethargy starting to take over, so he rolled over and laid down next to his lover.

“Thank you,” he whispered, pulling himself close to Hypnos’ side and giving a few quick kisses behind his ear before he paused, and listened to the pattern of his breathing. It was deeper than before—yes, he was actually asleep. Zagreus chuckled quietly, and wrapped both arms around Hypnos to pull them flush together, his front along Hypno’s back, and nuzzled his nose into the back on his neck.

“Good night, love,” he mumbled, and shut his own eyes to join Hypnos in his nap. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't think too hard about how/why Asterius agreed to do this. I just wanted to write about Hypnos getting that minotaur dick and Zagreus being turned on by it. That's all.


End file.
